moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander' Jackson "Jack" Amadatha '''is the Head of the SI:7 Division Bravo, and a high ranking and experienced SI:7 officer. He holds the rank of Commander within the Grand Alliance. He serves as an Officer on Duty within the SI:7 Headquarters generally when hes around. Coming from a life not even on the official records until the retaking of Stormwind, Jackson has proved a successful SI:7 operative and Grand Alliance Officer. Over times being in foreign cultured lands, Jackson speaks more than a few languages, including but not limited to Thalassian, Darnassian, and Orcish. = History = ---- Overview Jackson was born in the year 589 by the King's Calendar, not remembering much of his childhood, nor his parents, whom where by the legal records of the Alliance ''non-existent. He does remember the First Invasion of the Dark Portal, though and remembers the siege of Stormwind City. He is able to recall, and verify that by that time, he was not with his parents. Not much is known from the Fall of Stormwind up until the Fall of Lordaeron, and the retaking of Stormwind City. By the time Jackson was back on records of legality within Stormwind City, randomly signing up and being approved for citizenship after Lordaeron's fall. Jackson somehow seemed to be an extremely, extremely skilled combatant, and medic. Upon his return after he secretely enlisted into Pathonia Shaw's Stormwind Assassins, and proved to be a successful member. Virtually nothing is known about Jackson in that time period. Later, upon the "fall" of the Stormwind Assassins and founding of the SI:7, Jackson stayed with it and joined Mathias Shaw and his SI:7. Not much is known about Jackson up to here to present, though it is known that Jackson is a Commander within the Grand Alliance Military, also that he adopted a Brightpaw Mana Cub from the Adopt-A-Pet foundation. He also founded the SI:7 Division Bravo under official capacity and that is public, also being awarded five Awards of Honor spread out through the time period of him being within the Grand Alliance (ARRC, SI:7 DIM, SI:7 DIC, SI:7 DMS). = Description = ---- At First Glance The Man who stands before you is in leathers, covering anything that would give you the ability to identify him, except perhaps his height, which is one to two inches taller than most. He stands tall and stern, and his voice generally sounds calm and collected, sometimes sounding funny, or normal to his allies, though to a threat; menacing. His helm consists of a helmet on his head, fit perfectly as it connects to cloth behind it, which then connects to the rest of his leathers. Along with that he has a mask that's almost always in-front of his face, hiding it besides the slit, which reveals his observant eyes. His chest armor has more leather and steel, protecting his chest well, his muscles show around his chest, and makes him look stern when he stands. His shoulders feature steel shoulderpads with leather, protecting him greatly. His arms have leather on them, with steel protecting. His gauntlets feature leather, with steel. They have a few hidden features to his advantage. His belt is full of many things, though generally not in the front, though in the sides and back, though they hide in his belt, and are sometimes even further hidden by the cape he wears sometimes, baring a dagger-like icon on it, which seems to never get in the way, and goes with his armor finely and never interferes his ability to take action in combat, and makes him appear even larger and more stern. His legs have leather on them with steel to protect, and he may or may not have hidden gadgets or weapons in his leg-armor. His sides have leather sheeths, holding his weapon of choice, which is normally Lok'tar No'gar, his blessed set of swords. Finally, his boots are extremely grippy, and require the worst of terrain to make him slip, and are made of leather along with steel. Upon him sometimes is also a tabard, matching his cape's design. Armor and Weaponry Alot of Jackson's armor and weapons have a long and honorable story to them, these are only the ones that hold a valuable story to him. Besides these he has a countless array of miscelaneous weapons. Armor Jackson's armor was a gift to him by three Dwarves from Ironforge, never giving they're names, though they gave him access to the Great Forge, where he hand-made his armor, made of Ghost Iron, re-enforced with Truesteel. He then brought his pieces of great Truesteel and Ghost Iron to Darnassus, where he met with a master skinner and leatherworker, Tal'shala Furbreeze, to make him fresh sheets of leather, made of fresh Exotic Leather. He then bound it all together, where his masterpiece was made. The Kaldorei told him to call the armor "Shan'shar", translating to "Honored Wears". Later the leather parts where reinforced extremely drastically by advanced Chemicals via a mutual friend of Jackson's, Master Alchemist and Archmage Parry Flame. Swords Jackson's swords are a set of blades he found in the lands of Tanaris as he was taking a relaxing seating on the beach, they washed up on the shore; he was unsure of what they where, so he continued to rest, until a few minutes later, a bloody, gruesome, decapitated Orc washed up too, startled, Jackson retrieved the body, and began inspecting it, until finding an insignia in the Orc's pocket, where he verified this orc was a Warlord of the Kor'kron. He took this Orc's blades in honor of the Warlord's death. He hopes the Warlord died honorably, though the mystery will probably never be solved. Jackson buried the Orc in the sand, deep, deep below sea level. In the Orc's honor, he named the set of blades "Lok'tar No'gar", translating to "Honored Blades". The Blades where later blessed by the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. "O' Light, Light of defense, Light that strikes out at the darkness, look favourably upon your servant and his blades, and grant, they pray, that they may be preternaturally sharp when striking against the evils of the world. May it be so." -Archbishop Alonsus Secundus's Blessing upon the Commander's Blades. Axes Jackson's axes where simply crafted by himself, nothing too special, though they are made of pure Truesteel, making them incredibly strong, and with the help of some lava from the Great Forge, Jackson made these incredibly sharp. He colored the Truesteel to make sure the axes didn't look too boring. Bow and Quiver Jackson's Bow and Quiver set is probably his most prized weapon, as he took them from the fallen Ranger-Captain, of the Sentinel Army, Ny'aloshar Quiverbreeze, an honored and decorated archer within the Sentinel Army of Darnassus. For approximately eight months Jackson infact lived with the Ranger-Captain, claiming to all who asked he was on "Un-Commissioned Embassy Duties" to the rulers of Darnassus, though there is rumor he was operating under order of SI:7. Though one day, the Ranger Captain was shot in combat, a spear impaling her heart. Jackson, looking over the bleeding women, took her bow and quiver, watching her last breath as he left, without a word. He named the bow and quiver, "Alah'ni Turus al Elune", translating to "Blessed Range of Elune", as Ny'aloshar told him regarding it being blessed by the Goddess. Jackson loads each arrow and impales every target with the upholding honor and legacy of the fine Ranger-Captain he once knew. Signature Jackson over time has had a few signatures, though his most common one reads "CMDR J. Amadatha", as well as some occasions "CMDR J. T. Amadatha", as well as rarely "J. Amadatha" ''or ''"J. T. Amadatha". Signatures From http://signature-maker.net/ = Faith and Beliefs = ---- Faith Jackson lies a large faith within the Church of the Holy Light, though he respects all beliefs that do not harm those surrounding, he seems to only be faithful within the Church of the Holy Light as unlike other beliefs such as Elune, the Holy Light has been proven to be real; though it can be used by the wrong hands, Jackson still lies a faith in it. Elune Jackson hasn't ever lied a faith within the Moon-Goddess Elune, though he is extremely well-versed in the practicing of the religion due to living in Darnassus with Ranger-Captain Ny'aloshar Quiverbreeze for an amount of time. Cults Jackson has an extreme hatred for Cults, and perceives almost everyone who is part of a cult, either idiotic, and or gullible, or and or evil. = Miscillaneous = ---- Quotes * "There's a difference between trusting someone, and calculating whether they will betray you or not." * "We aren't in the dark; we are the dark." Voice Reference Jackson sounds alot like John Reese. Music Influences (INFO) Trivia * Due to popular misconception, Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AMA-DATH-A'. * At age twelve Jackson was diagnosed not fully, but 'More than mildly' sociopathic. * Mainly due to getting his own main set of blades from one, Jackson has much respect for Orcish soldiers despite them fighting for the opposite as he does. * Jackson is a self proclaimed master of almost every fighting style. * Jackson likes blacksmithing, though he leaves it up to the best when crafting his own weapons and armor. * For some reason, Jackson likes animals and refrains from killing any type of non-humanoid creature. * Jackson thinks that if he would've lived a normal childhood, he would've been made fun off for his middle name, sounding a bit feminine, 'Trellent'. He claims he would've preferred 'Trevor' or 'Trent'. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #036, also being one of the many head agent of SI:7. * Unbeknownst to him until recently, many call him 'Commander Leatherhead' or 'Leatherhead'. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human